


Marble hill

by MoshiMoshi253



Series: Marble Hill [1]
Category: Marble hill
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoshiMoshi253/pseuds/MoshiMoshi253





	Marble hill

_***_

_I open my eyes._

_I am on the beach._

_Standing on the shore up to my ankles in cold water, my toes are getting blue. A few metres away there is a huge, black stone sticking out of the sea; another one right beside it. Everything is covered in dense fog, but I somehow manage to see through it and make out a wooden pier._

_Someone is calling me, knowing my name._

_I turn around, but I can't see anybody. It takes me some time to realise that two boys are running towards me. Blonde and brunet, both skinny, wearing a thick sweatshirt and a knee-length pants, can't be more than 12 years old. They run up to me with shown hands in which the are holding mussel. With excitement they are trying to make themselves heard above each other – the blonde one is claiming to take a picture of it and then return it to the sea, but the other one wants to take it to his father._

_I feel a raindrop on my nose. I look up and see the sky growing cloudy, making everything fade in darkness. I, again, take a glance at those two boys._

_I have no idea who they are._

_***_


End file.
